LA MUERTA
by CieloCriss
Summary: Taichi parece haber cometido un crimen imperdonable, Yamato y Koushiro lo descubren, ¿Qué pasará? FIC CORTO Y TERMINADO


**_ LA MUERTA._**

Por CieloCriss

--+--

_"¡Lo juro!, ¡Se rebeló!, Tenía vida.... y ha caído en la muerte""_

--+--

Taichi nunca antes había sentido tanta presión en su vida, posiblemente se había enfrentado a mortales enemigos en el Digimundo, pero aquí todo era diferente y mucho más angustiante.

Después de sus últimos alaridos de terror había comenzado a comerse las uñas, hábito que había adquirido desde pequeño. Lo primero que hizo después de la rebelión fue ahogar su grito para no ser descubierto, luego se hincó ante el cadáver para verlo con notoria angustia.

Y ahí estaba, mirando como estúpido el cuerpo desparpajado de esa rebelde, de esa infame que tanto lo había hecho sufrir, ¡No era justo!, ¡No era posible!, ¿Por qué justamente tenía que pasarle esto a él?.

Lo que quería hacer era pasar desapercibido, pero estaba en la secundaria y todos se darían cuenta de la tragedia, ¡Y lo que era peor es que su asesor lo asesinaría!, y definitivamente Taichi no quería morir siendo tan joven.

Pudo moverse y corrió hacia la puerta del aula, ¡A Dios gracias el salón estaba vacío!.

"Tengo que atorar la puerta" se dijo con firmeza mientras arrastraba el escritorio del profesor hasta la entrada. Cerró la puerta y empujó la especie de mesa para quedar encerrado, luego fue encimando las butacas para impedir el paso de todo ser vivo.

Terminó sudoroso y corrió hacia su víctima traicionera, con reproche la zangoloteó desesperadamente.

- ¡No me puedes hacer esto! – exclamó angustiado – No ahora, no ahora, ¡Ya había acabado!

Pero estaba destrozada, sus partes parecían estar repartidas por todo el salón. El cerebro seguía en el cuerpo principal, y el chico, sabiendo eso, trataba de razonar con ella, ¡Pero nada funcionaba!.

- ¡Es injusto que murieras, totalmente injusto! – se quejó, derramando una lágrima – Te estaba empezando a apreciar... ¡Que va!, siempre te odié, nunca me obedeciste... siempre supe que con golpes arreglaríamos las cosas, pero esta vez me propasé, ¿Cómo?, ¡No me mires con esa negrura endemoniada!, ¡Responde!, o si no... ¡Ciérrate!. ¿Sabías que ocasionarás mi muerte?

Los reclamos del pelos parados eran propios de una persona que ha perdido la razón, y quien sabe, a lo mejor sí estaba loco, pero de la desesperación.

Fuera de ese tétrico ambiente, Yamato Ishida caminaba por el pasillo, iba al aula **X**, donde le aplicarían un examen. Miró un papel resignado y sonrió con tristeza recordando que no había estudiado lo suficiente. Se detuvo en seco al oír los gemidos de Taichi Yagami, el ruido provenía justamente de donde le aplicarían su prueba, por lo que se apresuró a llegar al destino.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba atorada.

- ¿Taichi, estás ahí? – preguntó dudoso "Ahora que recuerdo, Taichi también presentaba hoy el mismo examen que yo... ¿Acaso está tan complicado?, parece sufrir un shock nervioso"

- ¡Vete Yamato, no podrás resolver nada!

- ¿Resolver qué?, ¡ábreme, tengo qué presentar la prueba de informática, como tú!.

- No.

- ¡No seas terco!, intercambiemos información ya que ambos llegamos temprano.

- No puedes entrar – tartamudeó, se oía muy mal.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque está muerta!

- ¿Quién?, ¡Tai, por Dios, habla! – rogó el amigo, muy asustado.

- Querían que fuera mi mejor amiga para que aprendiera a comprenderla, ¡Pero no se pudo! – dijo Taichi, horrorizado.

Yamato se asustó mucho. A su mente llegaron miles de posibilidades, ¿Y si Taichi había matado a alguien?, la imagen de Sora apareció por su mente y tembló recordando que Yagami había mencionado algo de "mejor amiga".

- ¿Qué le hiciste, Taichi?, ¡Déjame entrar!, a lo mejor todavía está viva – normalmente le rubio era muy escéptico y habría tomado todo como una broma, pero su amigo se oía tan trastornado, que era mejor creerle.

- Está destrozada... quise razonar con ella, pero se rebeló y no pude evitarlo. Sé que con golpes no se soluciona nada, ¡pero no pude evitarlo!, todo iba bien, muy bien, hasta que salió con sus...

- ¡Basta!, no sigas... ¡Eres un demente!, estás jugando, eso es todo, y cuando te saque de ahí, Yagami, te daré una paliza y cerrarás la boca para siempre. ¡Abre!

Ya no obtuvo respuesta, y comenzó a golpear bestialmente la puerta.

--

Desgraciadamente a ninguno de los dos les había ido bien en esa asignatura, a Yamato por sus ocupaciones en la banda, y a Taichi por desobligado. Ambos habían reprobado el examen ordinario y ahora presentían el "extraordinario". Habían estado estudiando toda la semana e incluso se les había asignado un asesor especial. 

--

Era un viernes y la tarde había corrido a todos los estudiantes hacia sus respectivas casas, sólo quedaban ellos dos, la muerta y posiblemente el asesor.

Yamato no sabía si correr a pedir ayuda o seguir intentando entrar. ¿Y si Taichi en verdad había enloquecido?, ¿y Si lo atacaba a él?... tal vez lo mejor era esperar al asesor, pero, ¿Qué podría hacer él?, absolutamente nada.

- Taichi... escucha, iré por ayuda, ¿De acuerdo?

- No.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, soy tu amigo...

- Eso creía que era ella, MI amiga.

- ¿No estás hablando de Sora, verdad?

- No te importa.

- No te muevas de aquí, ¿Quedó claro?

Sin seguir discutiendo con el trastornado ex – líder del valor salió corriendo a buscar ayuda.

"¿Qué cree Yamato?, ¿Qué dejaré que vean mi crimen?... tengo qué hacer algo, tengo que recuperarla"

Corrió hacia su mochila y comenzó a sacar sus útiles. Aventó cuadernos, bolígrafos, pinturas de agua, pinceles, el almuerzo /vacío/ y todo lo que traía. Con rapidez agarró las partes desparpajadas y las echó con torpeza a su bolsa, no quería dejar evidencia.

"Rayos, claro está que no cabrá aquí" dijo viendo su mochila "tendré que cargarla... espero que no me descubran".

Dejó de lamentarse y se acercó a la ventana, la abrió con calma aparente y se escapó (Por suerte el salón **X** estaba en la planta baja).

En tanto Yamato seguía buscando a un ser vivo, ¿Qué todos preferían irse a sus hogares en vez de quedarse un poquito más en el escuela?, bueno... sabía que los nuevos elegidos sí se hallaban en el Centro de cómputo de la primaria, pero le dio pereza ir allá, si era necesario, más tarde se comunicaría por la terminal D3, no era conveniente poner a Hikari al tanto de que su hermano posiblemente se había vuelto un asesino.

- ¡Hola Yamato! – saludó Koushiro Izumi, mientras bajaba unas escaleras – Justamente iba al aula **X**, ¿Ya están listos?

- ¡Koushiro!, ¡qué bueno que te veo!, ¿Acaso eres la única alma en todo el lugar?

El pelirrojo, asesor de Amistad y Valor, puso una mirada de interrogación y contestó.

- Seríamos tres almas, la tuya, la de Taichi y la mía. Vamos, debo ponerles el examen cuanto antes porque tengo que ir a la Sala de Cómputo de la Escuela Elemental Odaiba, al parecer Tentomon encontró una información relevante qué investigar. ¿Yamato?, ¿Me estás oyendo?

- Koushiro... se trata de Taichi, creo que ha asesinado a alguien

- ¿Qué?

Después de las clásicas explicaciones que le pusieron los pelos de punta a Izumi, llegaron al salón **X**; intentaron razonar con Taichi, pero no contestó, trataron de tumbar la puerta, pero no funcionó.

- A lo mejor es una broma de Taichi – opinó Koushiro, aunque estaba extrañado, no había perdido la serenidad – lo más seguro es que se quiere librar de la prueba... aunque me extraña, toda la semana, durante las asesorías, se veía muy animado, hasta había logrado varios aciertos... estaba seguro de que iba a pasar el examen.

- También lo noté, por eso no creo que sea un broma... pero si lo es, ¡Lo voy ha hacer añicos!

- Por cierto, ¿Puedes darme ti trabajo?, recuerda que es la mitad de la calificación final.

- Ehhh... ¿En estos momentos, Koushiro?

- Sí.

Yamato no había terminado la "tarea", Koushiro era un asesor temible, casi más estricto que Jyou. Con resignación le dio el "disquete" y trató de desviar el tema.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Abrir... ni modo que llamemos a la policía, sería infantil. Taichi no es capaz de matar a nadie, me extraña que estés tan paranoico.

- Es que no escuchaste sus gritos.

- De todas formas creo que es incapaz de matar a Sora.

- Puede que no sea Sora, ¡Más le vale que no sea Sora! – entonces Yamato cayó en cuenta de su posición adelantada, Koushiro tenía razón, Taichi era su mejor amigo y jamás aniquilaría a nadie, mucho menos a la chica del Amor, que era su mejor amiga.

El menor Izumi analizó la entrada.

- Parece que atoró la puerta con accesorios escolares... Tengo una idea; Yamato, ¿Podrías traer jabón?

- ¿Jabón?, está bien...

Koushiro mezcló jabón con agua en un recibiente y los tiró por la parte de abajo de la puerta, según él, el agua enjabonada haría resbalar a los muebles encimados.

- Espero funcione.

- Si...

- Tenemos qué empujar los dos al mismo tiempo, Yamato. ¡Es más!, tomemos viada, es decir, impulsémonos.

- De acuerdo.

Los chicos retrocedieron varios metros, y a la cuenta de tres comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta con intenciones claras de abrirla. Lo que los muy bestia no se esperaban era que el jabón se desparramaría por dentro y fuera del salón y se resbalarían locamente para estrellarse con la puerta.

¡ZAZ!

El impacto fue fortísimo, Yamato recobró el conocimiento y se vio rodeado por varios asientos, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par... habían logrado su objetivo.

- Ese Koushiro y sus ideas, es la última vez que le hago caso; bueno, hasta eso que logramos entrar milagrosamente... por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

- Disculpa, ¿Podrías quitarte y dejar de aplastarme?

- ¡Ah, lo siento!, no me di cuenta de que te aplastaba – dijo el rubio con despreocupación mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Rayos!, siempre me pasa esto... más cuando espero que los chicos regresen del Digimundo.

Ishida miró el sitio, Taichi había desparecido.

- ¡No está!, Taichi se esfumó, ¡Te dije que tramaba algo!

- Mira Yamato, la ventana está abierta... ¿Tú crees que...?. ¡No, no debemos adelantarnos! – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, por ir de despistado se tropezó, y al caer, estuvo a punto de chispearse con un líquido espeso y rojo - ¡Ahhhh!, ¡Sangre!

- ¿Qué? – Yamato se acercó con mucha curiosidad, en efecto, el piso del aula estaba manchado de escarlata - ¡Dios mío!, ¡No puede ser!

No sólo había sangre. El sitio estaba adornado de útiles arrugados y descuidados, los amigos quedaron petrificados. Después de unos segundos, el mayor tomó la palabra:

- Creo que... debemos llamar a la policía...

- No nos queda otra opción, Taichi debió haber perdido la razón.

--(Mientras tanto)—

Taichi regresaba de no sé donde con la cara victoriosa, su mochila colgaba de su espalda y con sus manos cargaba varias cosas más.

"Ahhh... qué suerte, mi crimen pasará desapercibido, sólo espero que Koushiro me perdone por el retrazo en el examen, después de todo soy su amigo y todo se arreglará"

Caminaba muy aliviado, y hasta susurraba bobamente una canción ininteligible. Escuchó sonidos de patrullas y sonrió despreocupado, como queriendo subrayar que era un hombre de honor y todo eso. 

Para su sorpresa los carros policiales se detuvieron cerca de él y lo rodearon como si fuera un criminal.

- ¡Taichi Yagami, estás rodeado, no intentes huir!

"¿Alguien más se llama Taichi Yagami?" analizó viendo a su alrededor; cuando se vio solo, palideció.

- ¿Oiga, me habla a mí?

Cinco sujetos bajaron de los autos y corrieron a apresar a Taichi, quien seguía sin comprender nada.

- ¡Están locos!, ¿De qué me acusan?, ¡No tienen pruebas!

- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio.

- ¡Pero si soy menor de edad!, todo esto es un error.

El castaño vio que sus dos amigos mejores amigos varones se acercaba con el rostro decepcionado.

- Lamentablemente no es un error, Taichi... lo sabemos todo.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Koushiro?

- ¡No lo ocultes!, ¡La mataste, vimos las evidencias!

"Creí que había sido más cuidadoso" pensó comenzando a entorpecer sus movimientos por los nervios.

- Bien, bien, me descubrieron, ¿Pero por qué hacen tanto escándalo?, ¡Logré resolverlo!

- ¿Cómo que hacemos escándalo?, Taichi, ¡Era un ser vivo!

- Sé que te obsesionas con ese tipo de cosas, pero no es para tanto.

Sora Takenouchi paseaba por la ciudad, cuando vio patrullas alrededor de sus amigos, se acercó preocupada.

- ¡Chicos, ¿Están bien?!

- ¡Sora! – gritaron Izumi e Ishida - ¡Estás viva!

- A mí también me da gusto verlos... – saludó muy extrañada.

- Entonces Taichi no la mató...

- ¿Matarla?, ¿Están locos?.

- Pero mató a alguien, vimos la evidencia – dijo Yamato.

- ¿Evidencia?

- Explíquense jóvenes, no tenemos todo el día – pidió el detective.

- Había sangre por todo el aula, útiles maltratados, pupitres desacomodados...

Un policía, que venía en motocicleta, se acercó.

- Jefe, la evidencia resultó ser pintura de agua color rojo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Pintura?... ¡Ah, ya comprendo!, cuando recogí las partes tiré todos mis útiles, incluyendo las pinturas que me dio Hikari a guardar para su clase de arte... 

- ¿Entonces no mataste a nadie?

- Bueno...

- ¡Habla Taichi!

El Yagami cerró los ojos y de su mochila sacó una laptop negra muy moderna.

- ¿Qué haces con la computadora más nueva del aula? – preguntó Yamato, recordando que con esa máquina, junto con la amarilla de Koushiro, iban a presentar su examen de informática.

- Ayer quería terminar el trabajo de programación que nos diste, Koushiro, pero tuve un incidente que provocó que mis ojos...

- En pocas palabras en vez de hacer la tarea te quedaste dormido – sintetizó Sora, sin captar qué sucedía, pero muy divertida.

- Bueno, esa es una forma de ver las cosas...

- ¡Habla Taichi!

- Bien , no tienes porqué gritar, Yamato... en fin, como me quedé dormido y no terminé, hoy me proponía a acabarlo en la máquina esta que el profesor te prestó, Koushiro.

- ¡Debiste habérmela pedido!

- Como sea, ya lo pasado es pasado ¿No?. El caso es que después de luchas y luchas y más luchas, sumado a mi gran inteligencia, logré terminar... lo único que tenía qué hacer era guardar el archivo... entonces, justo cuando intenté hacerlo, la ingrata rebelde máquina del demonio se trabó, ¿Escuchan?, ¡Se trabó!, había puesto mi esfuerzo entero en ese maldito trabajo, y todo se había ido al caño... ¿Entienden?

- ¿Qué hiciste, Taichi? – preguntó Sora.

- Tratar de razonar con ella – empezó, todos lo miraron extrañados – le dije que le había tomado cariño, ¡Hasta la acaricié! Y nada pasó.

- Estamos hablando de una máquina, ¿te das cuenta? – interrumpió Yamato.

- ¿Y qué?, he visto cuando Koushiro habla con su laptop... – Izumi se enrojeció y miró amenazante a Taichi, el moreno continuó – Sin embargo fui perdiendo la paciencia, y recordé que con golpes todo se arregla... la iba a golpear, cuando recordé que había olvidado el disco de 3 ½ en el escritorio del profesor... me levanté, sin querer jalé el cable conector... y....

- ¡Se te cayó!, ¿No es así, bestia?, ¡Tumbaste la computadora!, ¡El maestro nos va a matar! – gritó angustiado Izumi.

- La caída fue brutal.. el teclado salió volando y las teclas se esparcieron... la pantalla se oscureció y la tapa se arrancó... ¿Tienen idea de mi frustración?, ¡La rebelde no sólo se había trabado, también había muerto, yo la había matado!

Koushiro, siendo el responsable del las máquinas escolares se puso histérico, y se lanzó hacia Taichi con deseos de matarlo. Taichi lo detuvo mostrándole de nuevo la computadora intacta.

- ¡Pero la reviví, no hay problema!

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Yo le hice el favor – agregó un recién llegado, Ken Ichijouji – el teclado se había zafado, eso era todo.

Todos respiraron aliviados.

- ¡Y además terminé el trabajo!, ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte! – gritó Taichi, zangoloteando a Ken como agradecimiento y saltando de gozo por todo el lugar - ¡Está viva!, puede ser rebelde y odiarme, pero está viva, yo la reviví.

Los policías se alejaron sigilosamente, el subordinado le dijo al jefe:

- ¿Le parece si hablo al hospital psiquiátrico?

Entonces el jefe asintió, muy decidido.

** FIN.**

--

Notas: Tuve que escribir este fic sin sentido para poder desahogarme... Siempre he tenido mala suerte con los aparatos computacionales, y hace poco tuve mi última experiencia desagradable. ¿Adivinan?, seguramente sí. Estaba yo muy feliz escribiendo cuando me levanto a prender la luz (estaba oscureciendo) y se cae mi laptop... fue un momento que no olvidaré nunca, la máquina cayó al piso y el teclado salió volando... (esa noche no pude dormir). Afortunadamente al otro día la llevé a arreglar y resultó que el daño no fue tan drástico (incluso la reparación fue económica n_n, lo cual me puso de buen humor).

Claro que aquí las cosas fueron diferentes y traté de poner algo de misterio... misterio que resultaba muy obvio, pero ¿qué importa?. Espero les haya gustado o entretenido, no sé si esté muy cómico pero al menos he sacado mi frustración.

Bueno, eso es todo, ¡Gracias por leer!, recen para que en el futuro, tanto Taichi, como yo, tengamos más suerte con nuestras computadoras.

¡No se olviden del review!

(Escrito el 24 de mayo del 2002)

--


End file.
